


Woken up

by Cedric_the_unknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_the_unknown/pseuds/Cedric_the_unknown
Summary: Is it real or is it a dream?
Kudos: 1





	Woken up

While sleeping I sense unknown smell. What am I smelling? Smells like peaches. I know I don’t have that kind of air freshener. Open my eyes. I looked up at the celling. White celling wall with glued fluorescent solar system. There are some stars. The moon. The planets. Where am I? I am not home.

I hear a little girl’s voice

“Hey wake up! Join me for tea.”

I got up at look around me am not at home at all. Dolls and teddy bears and doll houses. I look at her. She was around 7 or 8 years old. Brown hair with hazel eyes. Her hair was braided. She was wearing a green dress with yellow spots. I never seen this girl in my life let along woke up in her bedroom on her bed.

“Come sit with me”-she said with sweet childish voice.

“I am fine here thank you. Where am I? Who are you?”-I asked her

“What do you mean who am? I know you are funny but that is hilarious.”

“Little girl. Listen to med have no idea how I got here nor who you are. And I am leaving. Have a nice tea time.”

I walked to the door. I grabbed the door knob/handle. It was locked. I can’t get out. Started to bang on the door. Someone would unlock this door.

“Hey! Anyone there? Get me out! Please!”-I started to bang on the door

Suddenly the knob/handle moved. Someone from the other side was trying to get inland got in without a sound of key unlocking.

It was a grown version of the little girl in the room. So much alike. She also had brown hair and hazel eyes. Unlike her daughter she had messy pixie cut. She had black jeans and dark blue shirt.

Before she could say anything I start to defend myself

“Please. Don’t call the cops. I have no idea how I got here and don’t know this girl and I haven’t done anything.”

Mom started to look in my eyes.

She turned to her daughter.

“Emma. How could you?”-She looked at her daughter.

I froze. She could call the cops on me and end in jail. And I think they don’t do nice things to offenders when the victim is a child.

“Emma. I washed this yesterday. How did you made it so dirty so quickly?”

“Wait, what?”-I froze

She was looking in eyes. I could see her irises. And all she says is about the dirty clothes.

“I am sorry Mom”-She apologized to her

“Its ok. Will wash it again. But if you make it dirty again you will wash it yourself. Got it young lady?”

“Yes mom.”-She lowered her head down

“Wash your hands come to lunch.”-Mom said

Emma stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. I felt like a rope tied around my waist was pulling towards her. Like a gravitational field. I stood while she washed her hands. Dried up her hands and head towards the dining table. A strong force was pulling me near Emma. I couldn’t get away. So where she goes I go. She sat on the dining table. I heard another female voice from the kitchen.

“Lucy honey is that you? Did you get Emma?”

“I am here mommy”-Emma answered.

Lucy and Emma sat on the table waiting for the lunch.

From the kitchen come out a blonde slender woman with green eyes and same braided hairstyle as Emma bringing the lunch.

“Honey this looks delicious. What is it?-Lucy asked

“Sorry. No telling. You just have to try it and tell me if you like it.”

Lucy tried and imminently her taste buds got blessed.

“This is so good Olivia. Emma you have to try this.”-She encourage her

“Looks nasty”-Emma complained.

“Don’t judge a book its cover Emma. Even the ugliest shell may contain something beautiful.”-Lucy stated

Emma then took the fork and picked up small amount of the food. She smelled it first.

“What is that?”-She asked

“Try it”-Olivia encourage her

Emma put a small amount from the fork in her mouth. She was amazed.

“How does something looks that icky be so delicious”-Emma thought to herself.

Then she looked at me still have no idea how and why I am here and why this little girl is the only one who can see me.

Suddenly I felt a hand on shoulder. The room which I was gone. Now I am in a white space. Nothing to see but white all around. Then a figure which was known to me approached me.

“Hello”-The figure said to me.

“No. It can’t be you.”-I felt shocked from the appearance 

“I am not that person. I took this form to be more comfortable when speaking to you.”

The white space disappeared. In its place my old room appeared. Which I haven’t seen for a very long time.

“Who are you? What do you want with me? Why are you torturing me with people and places I know?”

The Person who the figure took shape was the girl I loved while growing up. And she loved me.

She opened the window from the room point at it and said

“Look though it”-she said to me

I look out and couldn’t believe. I was me. Lying on the street covered in blood. People around me. Screaming and panicking.

“What…..?It can’t be…! If I am there, how am I here?”

When people pass their consciousness leave the body. It can go to heaven or hell even in purgatory.

“So where am I exactly?”-I asked

“We call this “The Unawake plane”. Plane of existence where you are not dead yet and not alive either. Or as you know it deep level coma.”

“The place you woke up was your task. You are her imaginary friend.”

“Say that again? Imaginary friend? Are you freaking serious?”

The figure snapped her fingers and another person appeared.

It was humanoid Raccoon with black and white striped tail two lightning bolts cross in for of the letter X and Black eyepatch.

“What the hell is this?”

The Raccoon started to yell and sprint around me.

“HOW THE HELL YOU FORGET ABOUT ME? I WAS THERE WHEN YOU WERE ALONE.I WAS THERE WHEN YOUR PARENTS AGRUED AND ONE OF THEM LEFT.YOU CONFINED TO ME FOR ANYTHING”.

“No, no, no. It can’t be. Blazing Tail. Is that really you?”

“YEA.WHO DO THINK IT WAS.YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME HAVEN’T YOU?HAS BEEN A LONG TIME ISN’T IT?LET ME EXPAIN WHAT THIS PERSON IS TRYING TO SAY IN A VERY SIMPLE WORDS.YOU ARE IN A COMA.AND IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF IT YOU NEED TO KEEP THAT LITTLE GIRL HAPPY.SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE YOU.”

“What about the pulling force towards her?”

“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE THAT.WHEREVER SHE GOES YOU GO.LIKE GRAVITY.BUT WHEN SHE OUTGROWN YOU WILL BE FREE.THAT HAPPEN TO ME WITH ME.YOU GREW UP AND FORGOT ABOUT ME.TIME IS SHORT HERE.NEED TO GO AND HAVE ADVENTURE ON AN ALIEN PLANET WITH A BRAVE SPACE COWBOY”.

“Good to again Blazing Tail.”

“Nice to see you too Quick Brat”-The Raccoon answered and Disappeared.

“Tell me now how this stuff works? She is the only one who can see mesa I should make her happy.”

“Yes. You are part of her imagination. Whatever she wishes you can do it. But she is the only one you can see it.”

“But there are set of rules you must follow.”

1\. Never make something to cheer up. She must ask you personally

2\. Never invade her dreams or it will cause her nightmares

3\. Always encourage her to spread her imagination.

How I make her wishes come true?

“There are 3 ways. You can use a magic wand. Hand sighs with magic words. Snapping fingers. All 3 are available to use whenever you want. But because you are recent I suggest the wand. But you can do the other 2 as well.”

“Any limit of the summoning?”

“Just follow the rules and you will be fine. I will return you to the Emma so you can make her happy.”

“Thank you. If I wasn’t happy in my childhood it doesn’t mean that no one else should be. Alright. May I try to return to Emma by myself? I need to get the hang of this.”

“Of course.”

I snapped my fingers and returned to the same moment that I left. I saw Emma happy. Laughing and being happy with her parents. And I intend to make her even happier.

As the years pass the grip of the ring became loosened. She was outgrowing me. Started to have friends. Even found someone who she likes.

As for me I woke up from ten months of coma. After the recovery I went back to work. Meet a girl who is so familiar to me I just can’t put my finger on it. Like a Déjà vu within Déjà vu. But all is well. She said that her name was Emma. She was a toy designer. After a while she showed pictures of the ideas for toys. One of them was a humanoid Raccoon with black and white striped tail two lightning bolts cross in for of the letter X and Black eyepatch.

“Just can’t figure out a name for this one”-She says to me while looking on the drawing.

That is so familiar to me. Why is so familiar? I thought to myself

then something hit me.

“What do think about Blazing Tail?”-I asked her with no real thinking.

“I like it. But we have to remove something if picked up for production.”-She stated

“Maybe should leave the original design. Not change anything. It gives character to a toy.”-I advised her.

“Alright. But no promises. You have no idea how picky the toy companies are.”-She joked

Me and Emma dated for a while and decided to get married. Our twins came soon after. Sometimes I hear them talking to someone other them themselves. Like having an imaginary friend.


End file.
